The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Agapanthus of hybrid origin and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘WP001’. ‘WP001’ represents a new perennial grown for landscape use.
The new cultivar was derived from a controlled breeding program under the direction of the Inventor in Hartebeespoort, Northwest Province, South Africa. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new cultivars of Agapanthus that are fast growing, have early and repeat blooming habits combined with unique flower colors.
The new cultivar arose from a cross made by the Inventor in October of 2007 between unnamed and unpatented proprietary plants of hybrid Agapanthus plants from the Inventor's breeding program as the female and male parents. The Inventor selected ‘WP001’ in November of 2009 as a single unique plant amongst the seedlings that resulted from the above cross.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division by the Inventor in Hartebeespoort, Northwest Province, South Africa in February of 2010. Asexual propagation by division and in vitro propagation has determined that the characteristics of the new cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.